


Happy Birthday, Schmidt

by Dark_Nightingale



Category: 21 Jump Street (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, OOC, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Nightingale/pseuds/Dark_Nightingale
Summary: Шмидт до последнего ждал одного особенного гостя на свой День Рождения. И он всё же пришел.
Relationships: Greg Jenko/Morton Schmidt
Kudos: 2





	Happy Birthday, Schmidt

**Author's Note:**

> Во-первых, хочу сказать, что я, по сути, переписала момент празднования Дня Рождения, поскольку я до конца фильма негодовала из-за того, что Дженко так и не пришел поздравить лучшего друга. Так что если вы ещё не смотрели сиквел, то берегитесь мелких спойлеров.  
> Во-вторых, я нежно люблю этот пейринг (для меня он является каноном) ещё с выхода первого фильма, так что не пытайтесь меня убедить в том, что они друзья и только, это бесполезно.

Маленький уютный ресторан был бы куда более приятным местом, будь здесь один-единственный человек, которого ждал Шмидт. Он отказался от праздничного ужина с семьей, променяв его на призрачную надежду провести свой День Рождения в компании самого дорогого человека и единственного друга. Но с каждой минутой, надежда на то, что Дженко придет, таяла, как свеча на его торте, который только что принесли, напев при этом «Happy Birthday To You».

Шмидт с грустью оглядел сидящие за соседними столиками парочки и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

«Вот и оно. Тебе уже 30 и ты совсем один. Твой самый страшный страх всё-таки сбылся. У тебя был единственный друг, самый лучший друг, которого можно только пожелать, но и он бросил тебя. Смирись, Мортон, ты толстый зануда и неудачник, ты никому не нужен».

Скрип отодвигаемого рядом стула вернул его из омута безысходности в реальность.

— Эй, Шмидт, — позвал до боли знакомый голос.

Мортон убрал руки от лица, но из-за подкативших к глазам слёз он едва смог разглядеть сидящего напротив Дженко.

— Ты это что, нюни распустил? Думал, я не приду поздравить своего лучшего друга с его Днем Рождения? — ободряюще улыбнулся Грэг и вытащив из салфетницы салфетку, промокнул ею глаза друга.  
— Ты пришел, — голос Мортона дрогнул из-за избытка противоречивых эмоций.  
— Знаю, мы договорились расследовать по отдельности, но ты же мой кореш, я не мог оставить тебя одного в такой день, — как-то виновато улыбнулся Дженко, — Да и найти тебя было не так уж и тяжело.

Мортон непонимающе моргнул.

— Ещё бы, я ведь написал тебе приглашение на мыло, там указан адрес.

Дженко удивленно поднял бровь и полез в карман за мобильным.

— Да, точно, — со смешком ответил он.  
— А как ты меня нашел, если даже приглашения не видел?  
— Помнишь, когда мы работали под прикрытием в школе, я обратился к Заку, чтобы он поставил на мобильный Эрика прослушку? После этого я выкрал твой телефон и попросил Зака поставить на него маячок.  
— Нафига? — всё ещё недоумевал Шмидт.  
— Мало ли, вдруг бы тебя похитили, я смог бы найти тебя быстро.

Мортон вздохнул.

— Многие похитители ломают, выбрасывают или конфискуют мобильники своих пленников. Но спасибо за такую заботу, Грэг, — он тепло улыбнулся.

Около минуты мужчины молча смотрели друг на друга, улыбаясь.

Взгляд Грэга упал на маленький тортик перед Мортоном и он встрепенулся, вспомнив, зачем он пришел. Покопавшись во внутреннем кармане куртки, Дженко извлек оттуда продолговатую коробочку с подарочным бантиком и протянул её другу.

— С Днём Рождения, бро. Ты прости, я совсем замотался, вжился в образ студента и поэтому совсем забыл о том, что нужно найти тебе подарок. Но я всё же сумел подыскать кое-что, что тебе понравится, я надеюсь.

Мортон расплылся в счастливой улыбке и открыл крышку коробочки. На темном бархате лежал двойной кулон в виде символа инь-ян, от которого тянулись 2 цепочки.

— Я досмотрел ту лекцию, что мы смотрели с тобой перед тем делом о контрабанде экзотических животных и подумал, что этот инь-ян, он как бы характеризует нас — ты спокойный и разумный инь, а я энергичный и активный ян, — Дженко смущенно потер шею, — Кулон разделен, чтобы носить половинки двоим. И там надпись сзади.

Мортон был приятно ошеломлен таким сравнением, отчего его пальцы взволнованно подрагивали, когда он переворачивал кулон. На обратной стороне, на обеих половинках было маленькими буквами выгравировано «Partners For Life».

— У меня просто нет слов, насколько это прекрасный подарок. Спасибо, Грэг, — шепотом произнес он, не владея своим голосом.

Дженко светло улыбнулся.

— Хочешь примерить? — получив утвердительный кивок, Грэг поднялся, взял из коробочки половинку инь и застегнул цепочку на шее Мортона.  
— И твою давай наденем, — предложил Шмидт.

Дженко наклонился, чтобы другу было удобней застегивать цепочку.

— Готово, — произнес Мортон и заключил друга в крепкие объятия, на которые Грэг с удовольствием ответил.

Казалось, эти двое могут обниматься целую вечность, но их идиллию нарушил подошедший официант.

— Желаете заказать что-нибудь? — поинтересовался он, деликатно перед этим кашлянув.

Мужчины отпустили друг друга и уселись обратно за стол.

— Тащите сюда свое самое лучшее шампанское — у моего лучшего друга сегодня юбилей, — улыбнулся Мортону Грэг.  
— Не сходи с ума, ты же не расплатишься, — удивился Мортон.  
— Успокойся, Шмидт, я могу позволить себе бутылку хорошего шампанского для своего самого лучшего друга.

Мортон обеспокоенно поерзал на стуле.

— Знаешь, я думаю, что дело с «Вай-Фаем» закрыли преждевременно, что-то с ним нечисто. Тут точно «Призрак» замешан, а психолога подставили, скорее всего.  
— Да, чувак, я тоже так думаю, — кивнул Грэг, — Только давай пока забудем о работе, хотя бы на этот вечер, идет?  
— Приятно после всей этой работы под прикрытием наконец побыть собой, — кивнул Мортон, соглашаясь.

Друзья пили, объедали крем с торта, смеялись и болтали обо всем, что произошло в их жизнях за то время, с тех пор, как они расстались. В душе каждый из них думал о том, какие же они идиоты, что решили работать порознь.  
Когда принесли счет, Дженко утащил его прежде, чем Мортон успел потянуться к нему.

— Даже думать забудь, сегодня твой день, — категорично заметил Грэг.  
— Спасибо, — Шмидт смущенно улыбнулся.  
— Я подвезу тебя, — предложил Дженко, когда они вышли из ресторана.  
— Ты же выпил.  
— И что? Может, арестуешь меня? — ухмыльнулся Грэг, открывая перед Мортоном дверцу машины.

Шмидт лишь хмыкнул и приподнял край рубашки, продемонстрировав другу прикрепленный к ремню подсумок для наручников.

— Не нарывайся, ты сейчас всего лишь студент колледжа, а я коп.  
— Простите, офицер, я не хотел. Сэр, зачем мы идем в эти темные кусты? Это ваша дубинка упирается мне в спину, сэр? — Дженко сделал испуганное лицо.  
— Иди ты, — хохотнул Мортон, шутливо пихая друга в плечо.

***

Дорога до дома Шмидта пролетела незаметно.

— Приехали, — с оттенком грусти в голосе заметил Грэг.  
— Да уж, — печальным голосом поддакнул Мортон, снова расставаться с другом совсем не хотелось, — Не хочешь прогуляться до дома?.. Разговор есть.

Дженко кивнул.

До крыльца дома они шли очень медленно и молча — Мортон собирался с мыслями. Или силами, Грэг точно сказать не мог.

— Дженко… — голос Мортона предательски дрогнул.

Грэг ободряюще сжал плечи друга.

— Мортон, не нервничай, это всего лишь я, что бы там ни было, помни, что я твой друг и всегда пойму и приму тебя, хорошо? — мягкая улыбка Грэга успокаивала начавшего было паниковать Мортона.

Шмидт молча кивнул.

— Ялюблютебя, — скороговоркой выговорил он и зажмурился.

Секунда, две, пять.

— Я знаю, — судя по голосу, его напарник улыбается.

Мортон открыл глаза. Так и есть, Грэг улыбался, ладонью прикрывая улыбку, будто опасаясь, что друг обидится из-за этого.

— Знаешь? — эхом повторил Шмидт, — Может, ты не понял? Я имел в виду, что люблю тебя намного больше, чем друга, скорее как…  
— Я знаю, — повторил Дженко.  
— Откуда?  
— Я могу перечислять причины, по которым я догадался, до утра, но главная, — Грэг наклонился и прошептал в самое ухо Мортона, — Я тоже люблю тебя.

Шмидт не успел было удивиться, как Дженко обнял его лицо и поцеловал.  
Осторожно отстранившись, Грэг посмотрел на всё ещё закрытые глаза друга и улыбнулся.

— С Днём Рождения, Мортон. До завтра, — прошептал он, обнимая друга на прощание.  
— До завтра, Дженко, — прошептал Шмидт в ответ, наконец открывая глаза и глядя вслед уходящему к машине Грэгу.

Одной рукой открывая входную дверь, а другую прижав к губам, на которых ещё остался вкус губ Грэга, хотя их поцелуй длился считанные секунды, Мортон подумал, что его тридцатилетие может стать отсчетом того, что теперь в его жизни всё должно стать замечательно.


End file.
